


Reflection

by Sheenapple



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Stockings, There should be a tag for that, kind of, masturbation in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple
Summary: Just Lio having fun by himself.This was written for my friend! They've just finished their finals, so I thought it'd be the perfect time to publish this :3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reflection

His erection strained against his boxers, precum leaking from the tip and leaving a stain. The boxers were already too small for him, always tightly hugging his ass and upper thighs, and his arousal was making it even more apparent. Though a little uncomfortable, the garment was at least cute; it had a baby pink shade, and white frills that squeezed around his waistband and legs.

Deciding to tease himself, Lio began to palm his cock through the cloth, feeling himself get harder and harder from the light caresses. He'd been pent up for so long and was desperate for relief, but the anticipation only made it better. As his hand stroked closer to the head, he let out a whimper, closing his eyes and feeling his face heat up. 

After a few minutes of teasing, Lio finally removed the tight boxers. He couldn't wait to touch his bare cock at last; the time that had passed by would only make it more enjoyable. His eyes wandered to a focal point; the mirror in front of his bed, where the young man could see every inch of his body. It was a wonderful sight; his erect nipples, flushed face, glossy eyes, and hand wrapped around his own cock. 

Still focused on his reflection, Lio started to stroke himself, first at a slow pace. Compared to his slender fingers, his cock seemed huge, hot and throbbing with need. He watched as the new stimulation got him harder, the contact with bare skin being breathtaking. 

There was some attire still left on Lio’s body; a pair of black thigh-high socks which contrasted against his pale skin. He admired their grip on his legs, which made his thighs spill from its edges. The boy would never admit it, but wearing the socks got him excited, especially when someone else caught a glimpse of him in them. Tonight, however, he only had himself. But his imagination was plentiful. 

At the same rhythm, Lio fixated the strokes on the head of his cock, where he was the most sensitive. He gripped the shaft harder, noticing drops of pre-cum spilling from the flushed tip. Though he didn’t intend on being noisy, the young man couldn't silence a drawn-out whine. Another stroke and he was gripping the sheets beneath him, overwhelmed by his own touch. To add a layer of stimulation, Lio began to brush over the tip with his thumb, which sent sparks of pleasure down his spine. 

He couldn't stop his whines. Someone would probably end up hearing him, but right now, Lio couldn't bring himself to care. All he could focus on was the ardent heat in his stomach, consuming him from the inside as he stroked and stroked. 

The boy's mind wandered into lascivious territories. He imagined what it'd be like if instead of his hand, it was someone else's mouth enveloping his cock, fulfilling him with its warmth and wetness. They would take him in until the base, letting the shaft fuck their throat. It would feel so wonderful, so intense, so perfect…

Lio abruptly stopped his motions, his thoughts bringing him too close to the edge of climax. He wanted this to last; it’d been too long since the young man had been free to engage in such activities. There was no need to rush, and he could play out many more fantasies before reaching a long-awaited orgasm. 

He brought both hands to his chest, fingers circling his pink nipples before pinching them. Lio was sensitive there, and if he was patient enough, would probably cum from that stimulation alone. He’d almost reached that point before, the experience having led him to become curious and needy for more. 

One hand continued to caress his chest, the other making its way downwards. His fingers trailed down, touch as gentle as feathers, until finally reaching their destination. For the second time that night, Lio began to tease himself, melting under the feeling of gentle strokes against his hardness. It felt much more intense now than before, and the young man saw stars appear before his vision. 

Soon, he was back at his previous rhythm, rubbing himself fervently as his thumb fixated on the tip. At the same time, the boy played with his nipples, now reddish from all the toying. Lio’s fantasies had gotten so vivid that he’d forgotten about the mirror in front of him; when it came to mind once again, he decided to lock eyes with his own reflection.

The young man looked completely debauched. A rosy flush sprawled across his chest and cheeks, standing out against his light skin. Small beads of sweat dampened his forehead, strands of hair sticking to his face. The thought of someone else seeing him like this made Lio shiver from excitement; he kept his lewd, debauched side to himself, fooling those around him to view the boy as a proper person. 

His orgasm was dangerously close, Lio’s toes curling with almost painful intensity. The sensation erased all thoughts from his mind, reducing the young man to nothing but shameless pleasure-seeking. Climax hit him like a burst of flames, Lio letting out a whine that was impossible to hold down. Every inch of his body tensed up, back arching as he dirtied his stomach with cum. 

The boy collapsed onto the sheets, exhaustion dragging down his body as if it was melting. Lio knew that he needed to clean up, yet his limbs felt heavy like stone. He took deep breaths, focusing on his fast heartbeat and the way it gradually slowed its pace. Sleepiness began to dawn on him, as it usually did after a session of self-pleasure. 

But Lio’s body still ached for more. Maybe it was because he’d gone weeks without doing this; maybe he’d discovered a new kink, both for thigh-highs and for watching himself unravel in bliss. 

Besides, there was much more he could do to explore himself. In his nightstand, the boy kept a bottle of sensitizing lube along with a small collection of toys. Only by imagining how he’d look in front of the mirror, thrusting a toy in and out of his hole, Lio felt the weariness fade away. As it disappeared, it made way for a fervent ache in his lower stomach, urging him to play with himself once again. 

Despite already having given himself a mind-blowing orgasm, Lio wasn’t strong enough to resist his body’s pleas. There was no other choice but to give in to lust. 

Propping himself back up, the young man braced himself for round two. 

The night was still young, and he had all the time in the world to indulge in libidinous fun.


End file.
